Вамана
Мифология Несмотря на малый рост, Ваману, пятого аватара Вишну, не стоит недооценивать. Его суровые уроки усмиряли даже самых гордых из королей. Великий демонический царь, Бали, был справедлив и благороден, но, несмотря на все добродетели, им управляли гордость и неуёмные амбиции. Он покорил Подземное Царство и всю Землю. Он даже смог отвоевать Небеса у бога Индры! В отчаянии, Индра стал молить Вишну о помощи, и тот, в ответ на мольбу, принял облик смертного человека и назвался священником Ваманой. Однажды, Бали раздавал дары праведникам в своем чудесном дворце. Вишну, в облике монаха Ваманы держащего в руках деревянный зонтик, пришел туда и обратился к правителю с просьбой. Он попросил в дар столько земли, сколько сможет покрыть за три шага. Бали, предложил Вамане остров, но тот стоял на своем. В конце концов, царь согласился, вопреки советам своих помощников. В тот же миг, Вамана увеличился до космических размеров, проломив потолок и заслонив собой все небо. Совершив свой первый шаг, он покрыл всю Землю и царство под ней, а второй, оставил позади небеса. И вот, весь мир был под его ногами - и Вамане некуда было совершить свой третий шаг. Армия демонов Бали ринулась вперед, но король демонов остановил своих воинов. Он, склоняя голову в смирении, предложил гиганту наступить на неё. Вамана отправил Бали в подземное царство, но, видя его благие намерения, даровал ему избавление от мук ада - в награду за жертвенность. Вишну вернул власть над Небесами Индре и покинул свой аватар, оставив для всех ценный урок: даже самые могущественные и высокомерные короли могут быть усмирены маленьким человеком. Способности Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Trivia *Vamana's Lil' Mana skin carries a cellphone with a picture of the original Kali as background. *One of Vamana's jokes, "I'm singing in the rain! What a glorious feeling I'm, hah, fighting again!", is a reference to the American musical comedy film Singin' in the Rain. *Vamana's direct taunt to Agni, "Now you're under my umbrella, ella, ella, e, e, e! Under my umbre- I kinda like that song.", is a reference to the song Umbrella by Rihanna. *One of Lil' Mana's introductions, "Ooh, baller, shot caller, whatcha gonna do when I'm coming up on ya?", is a possible reference to the song Bad Boys by Inner Circle. *One of Lil' Mana's jokes, "How you doin'?" is possibly a reference to the catch phrase of one of the main characters in the American sitcom Friends, Joey Tribbiani. *One of Lil' Mana's jokes, "Who am I? I'm batman!" is a pun and a reference to the Batman. *One of Lil' Mana's taunts, "Mana's gonna knock you out! Whaa?! Mana's gonna knock you out! Hey hey!" is a reference to the song Mama Said Knock You Out by LL Cool J. Скины Стандартный= |-|Небесный страж= or 9500 |skinvoice=Vamana voicelines |skinmodel1=Vamanadivineprotectormodel.png }} |-|Rakshasa= |skinvoice=Vamana voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Vamana Rakshasa.png }} |-|Кроха Мана= |skinvoice=Lil' Mana voicelines |skinmodel1=Vamanalilmanamodel.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. }} |-|Бразильский бандит= (Oracle Chest) |skinvoice=Cangaceiro Vamana voicelines |skinmodel1=Vamanacangaceiromodel.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=Vamanagoldenmodel.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=Vamanalegendarymodel.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=Vamanadiamondmodel.png }}